En busca del remitente y atentamente tu admirador secreto
by kenni star
Summary: Severus Snape se encuentra caminando por los jardines del colegio cuando una lechuza herida cae a sus pies. trae una carta. una carta llena de sentimientos y cosas obscenas. una carta que hace que algo dentro de Severus se mueva. se agite. palpite. sin poder evitarlo, Severus la responde. y no se imagina todas las consecuencias que es carta podria causar. james x severus / sirius
1. Chapter 1

La pluma rasgaba el papel. Un movimiento rápido y sin interrupciones. La mano empezaba a dolerle, pero no se detenía. No lo hacia por que sabia que si se detenía, no podría continuar. Nunca más.

Termino y enrollo la carta de manera rápida. Sin leerla. Por que sabia que si lo hacia, no la podría enviar.

Tomo la lechuza, maldiciendo por lo bajo por tener que estar en una mazmorra, y ato la carta rápidamente en la pata del animal.

Sentía como su corazón latía acelerado ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba con esto? No quería recordarlo. No quería recordar nada. Le avergonzaba esta situación. Una persona como el no debería estar asi por una estupidez como esa.

Sintió su pulso correr rápidamente en cuanto vio la lechuza en el alfeizar. Abrió la ventana sin pensarlo y dejo entrar al animal. Por suerte sus compañeros de habitación no estaban. Desato la carta con cuidado pensando en la respuesta que había en ella; y, como siempre, se dio cuenta que no se había acercado ni un poco en adivinarla. La leyó. Dándose tiempo. Algo dentro de el se agito. Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Siempre que veía la lechuza en el alfeizar; siempre, desde que este juego tonto comenzó, algo dentro de el se agitaba cuando leía la carta de el o ella. La puerta se abrió. Guardo la carta y espero a que todos estuvieran durmiendo, y respondió.

Y asi siguió este juego. Toda la noche. Corazones acelerados y pulsos corriendo como caballos desenfrenados por esperar la respuesta de el o ella.

Estaban condenados. Condenados desde el momento en que se dieron cuenta que un sentimiento se agitaba dentro de ellos cuando veían una carta. Condenados, por que ninguno de los dos sabía o se imaginaba que habían caído en un juego del que se es muy difícil escapar. Un juego que empezó como una broma, un error. Ahora, ese juego los había capturado, los había hecho meter la mano en el calzoncillo mientras esperaban o leían la respuesta de el o ella.

-Severus… ¡Severus! ¡Despierta!- el viento silbo ligeramente atreves de las ventanas semi abiertas. Los cabellos pelirrojos de la chica que movía desesperadamente a Severus, se revolvieron alrededor de su cara.

-¿Qué…Qué pasa Lily?-cuestiono somnoliento mientras se apartaba el cabello del rostro. Su amiga los miro desaprobatoriamente con un deje de preocupación.

-¿otra vez te has estado durmiendo tarde?-Severus miro los penetrantes ojos verde intenso de Lily y se sintió cohibido.

-solo estudiaba-aparto la mirada de esos ojos acusadores y la puso en una pluma que se encontraba en la mesa.

-Severus, no me hace falta estar en Slytherin para saber que no te dormiste tarde por estudiar- bajo el tono de su voz y se acerco lo más que puedo a Severus. Este no pudo evitar verla y puso todas sus fuerzas por reprimir un suspiro- acaso…las cartas…siguen- no término la frase. La mirada de Severus basto para saber la respuesta-¡me dijiste que lo ibas a parar!

-si, pero…

-¡Lily!- Severus sintió como su cuerpo ardía de enojo. No tenia que voltear para saber de quien se trataba. Aunque hubiera tenido los oídos tapados, hubiera sabido de quien se trataba por esa aura de superioridad, arrogancia, y estupidez que desprendía.

Cada vez que Severus oía hablar de _ese_, podría jurar que la bilis se le subía a la garganta y, cuando lo tenia cerca, no solo sentía la bilis, si no, todo el estomago.

Siempre creyéndose mejor, siempre mirándolo como si no valiera nada, como si Severus fuera una cucaracha molestosa a la cual disfrutaba molestar y acorralar. Siempre haciéndolo a un lado, siempre haciéndolo menos, siempre mas estúpido que todos. Lo odiaba. Alguien como _ese_ no debería de existir. _Ese_ no debería de existir. Solo con estar a su lado, era suficiente tortura para Severus.

-Evans-. Lo único bueno era que, al parecer, el no era el único que aborrecía su presencia. A Lily tampoco le caía muy bien- te he dicho, Potter, que me digas Evans.-se acerca. _Oh, no_. Se sitúa cerca de Severus y le sonríe a Lily estúpidamente.

-no puedo decirte Evans, cuando tienes un hermoso nombre como Lily- ahí esta de nuevo. Su arrogancia. Su egocentrismo. Su estupidez. Daban ganas de vomitar.

-largo- Potter volvió la cabeza lentamente y miro a Severus con desdén. De nuevo, como si fuera una mosca que revoloteaba alrededor de el y lo molestara.

-¿tienes la tarde libre?- Lily frunció el ceño y empezó a recoger sus cosas. Severus miro a su amiga. A ella no le agradaba Potter, no lo odiaba como lo hacia el, pero si le molestaba que fuera asi. A veces, incluso, Lily le decía que si Potter no fuera tan el, pensaría en darle una oportunidad. En cambio, Severus, pensaba en la manera de hacerlo desaparecer por siempre.

-vámonos, Severus- Potter lo miro. Recogía sus cosas cuando algo hiso que la mesa se volteara, la ventana se abriera completamente y todos sus pergaminos salieran volando por esta.

-¡Quejicus!- otra voz desagradable, otra aura inconfundible.

La verdad, Severus no sabia quien era peor. Potter o su estúpido amigo, Black. Ambos eran idiotas, arrogantes presumidos y narcisistas. Tal para cual. La diferencia era, aunque esto no hacia a Potter en alguien mejor, que no se la pasaba tirándose a todas las chicas del colegio como lo hacia Black.

Solo por que eran jugadores de quidditch. Solo por que sus estúpidas travesuras los hacían famosos. Solo por eso se sentían lo mas guay de todo el colegio. Severus los odiaba. A ese cuarteto; aunque el idiota de los libros no le hacia, no evitaba que lo molestaran. O esa rata de Pettigrew que se la pasaba de lame botas con Potter. Siempre viéndolo como un Dios. Le daban asco.

-cuanto lo siento por tus cosas- una sonrisa socarrona se asomo en los labios de Black. Severus apretó los puños. Estaba harto, harto de que todos en la escuela los vieran como dioses, como si fuera… ¡lo que no son! El lo sabía. Si, Severus sabía lo que eran. Un insulto para la magia.

-vamos Severus, hay que ir a recoger tus cosas- Lily paso junto a Potter sin hacerle caso, y junto a Black empujándolo ligeramente por el hombro.

El castillo estaba lleno de bullicio. Era un dia ventoso y la mayoría de los estudiantes preferían estar a salvo dentro de las diferentes aulas o platicar por los pasillos.

-déjalo Lily, es inútil.- a lo lejos, Lily parecía una maraña de pelo rojo que negaba energéticamente. Llevaban una hora en el patio, y solamente habían encontrado un par de plumas enterradas en la tierra.

-esta vez se pasaron- murmuraba Lily molesta mientras se dirigían al castillo. Su cabello, que normalmente era rizado, ahora se encontraba revuelto y esponjado con algunas hojitas que habían sido arrancadas de los arboles por el viento.

Severus miro a su amiga y sonrió internamente. Ella siempre era amable, se preocupaba por el y era muy bonita. No. No era bonita. Era hermosa y no solo físicamente, era tan brillante que no podía creer que fuera hija de muggles. Era imposible. Lily iba a ser a única persona hija de muggles con quien iba a tener una amistad o relación.

Incluso, pensaba Severus, creía estar enamorado de ella. Pero no. Ella era su amiga. Era imposible que Lily fuera la que escribiera esas cartas. Llego a pensarlo, si. Lo admite. Llego a pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, Lily sentía lo mismo por el. Pero Lily era alguien decente. Alguien decente que ya quería a alguien. Aunque ella no lo admitiera.

Una razón mas para odiar a Potter.

Su respiración se corto. Tardo varios segundos para recuperar su habitual mirada. Indiferencia y aburrimiento. Pero uno no tiene cara de indiferencia y aburrimiento cuando una preciosidad de chica se le acaba de declarar a uno de tus mejores amigos.

Ese momento hiso que, en el interior de Sirius Black, un click hiciera eco por todo su cuerpo.

-Remus…- como se atreve…. ¿Como esa chica se atreve a llamarle por su nombre como si fueran los mas viejos amigos? Como si fueran algo más que amigos… Sirius no lo permitiría. No sabia por que, no. Si sabía por que. Por que, para el, Remus era algo mas que un simple amigo.

Su amistad era diferente. Ninguna amistad podía ser igual a otra. Su relación con James era de hermandad. Más que amigo, James era su hermano. Peter era... Peter era Peter. Pero Remus…. El siempre había sido diferente. Y gracias a esa Ravenclaw de ojos grandes y amables, Sirius se dio cuenta que sentía hacia Remus algo mucho mas que amistad.

-yo…-dudo. Pero Sirius no lo hiso. Tenia que actuar. Si no, cinco años de amistad/amor ser irían al caño.

-no tienes por que responder ahora-Sirius cerro la boca y frunció el ceño. La Ravenclaw miraba a Remus de una manera un tanto posesiva. Sirius apretó los puños. Solo el. Solo el podía mirarlo asi. Y eso se declaró desde el momento en que se conocieron. Cuando Sirius, un enclenque de 11 años, caminaba en busca de vagones vacios se dio cuenta de que estaban molestando a alguien. Observo por un momento y, cuando sus ojos grises se encontraron con unos ojos de parpados caídos color avellana, supo que hacer. Se acerco y se interpuso entre los dos bravucones y el chico de parpados caídos. Este se sorprendió y le agradeció en cuanto esos dos se hubieran marchado. Sirius no dejo de mirarle de manera posesiva. Ni antes, ni ahora, ni nunca.

-entonces…

-una semana- Sirius noto que temblaba. La Ravenclaw temblaba. Temblaba por Remus. Sus puños estaban tan apretados que sus nudillos comenzaban a palidecer-puedes tomarte una semana para pensarlo. Te espero el próximo jueves en el lago.- después de decir todo eso muy rápido, sonrió tímidamente y se fue caminando muy rápido. Remus observo, sorprendido, como se alejaba y una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en su rostro.

-¿te gusta esa chica lunático?-retomaron la marcha. Remus pareció un poco mas emocionado, lo cual, era inusual en el.

-bueno…-Sirius espero impaciente-no me desagrada.- su tono de voz fue mas que suficiente para saber que lo que sentía por esa chica era algo mas que simpatía.

-¡James!- su amigo, al ver que la puerta se abría salvajemente y Sirius entraba hecho un manojo de nerviosa la habitación, pego un brinco y arrugo el pedazo de pergamino que tenia en la mano.

James lo miro asustado.

-carajo, Sirius. Vas a hacer que me de un ataque al corazón.

-necesito tu ayuda.- James levanto las cejas, un poco incrédulo. Muchas veces, o la mayoría, Sirius necesitaba su ayuda para una travesura por la cual siempre terminaba castigado; pero ahora, el brillo en los ojos de Sirius no era de "_vamos, güey. Hagamos una travesura_" si no, era de "_necesito tu ayuda güey. Para algo serio_". El problema era que las cosas que Sirius llamaba serias no podían darse el lujo de serlo. No si se trataba de Sirius, claro.

-si necesitas mi ayuda para decidir que colonia usar, ahí esta Remus. Yo tengo cosas que hacer- Sirius ser revolvió las manos.

-no. Es sobre… una chica- James, que había vuelto a abrir el pequeño pedazo de pergamino y lo leía detenidamente, levanto la vista, abrió la boca y volvió a arrugar el papel.

-déjame asimilarlo. El Casanova Sirius Black quiere ayuda de, según el, un inexperto como yo. Interesante. A ver, desembucha.

-bueno, imagina que… esto es hipotéticamente hablando, claro. Asi que…imagina que te gusta mucho una chica…

-ajá

- y que… esa chica es mmm es… lista…

-¿lista?

-si, lista…bueno, ella es mmm como….

-¿Cómo?

-como…¡Remus! O… ¡Evans!

-¿Remus?

-si. Una chica como Remus y Evans… ¿lo captas?

-si, continua.

-bueno, pues esa chica es una de tus mejoras amigas y ella es… lesbiana

-¿lesbiana?

-si, lesbiana

-vale, lesbiana. Continua

-pero, te das cuenta que te gusta cuando una chica, muy bonita, se le declara y a ella parece gustarle…

-¿y?

-y pues…que podría hacer

-¿esto es hipotéticamente hablando?

-si, claro. Hipotéticamente hablando, ¿Qué harías para que esa chica se enamore de ti en el transcurso de una semana?

-podrías cogértela a la fuerza, siempre funciona

.¡Potter! si quisiera cogérmelo, ya lo hubiera hecho.

-entonces, ¿esa chica es un chico?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Es una chica, C-H-I-C-A- James miro a su amigo e hiso todos lo posible para no reírse. Verlo tan preocupado y nervioso era algo nuevo, pero lo mas divertido era ver como trataba de parecer despreocupado e indiferente. Esto hacia que sus cejas se juntaras y unas pequeñas arrugas, que jamás le había visto, aparecieran en su cara.

-entonces, ¿esta chica si te importa?- Sirius pareció pensarlo. Asintió lentamente-vale, pues… podrías…

-¿si?-Sirius miro a su amigo desesperado. Este le devolvió la mirada estresado. No se le ocurría nada bueno, asi que decidió abrir el pedazo de pergamino que tenia en la mano y comenzó a leerlo, con la esperanza de que algo útil se encontrara en el.

-pues…-continua leyendo.

-¡cornamenta! Carajos, ¡di algo!

-pues… ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No se me ocurre nada

-¿sabes que? ¡Debí haberle preguntado a colagusano! ¡El es mas útil que tu y no se la pasa leyendo cartas mamonas que…!- de repente, el enojo desapareció de la cara de Sirius y una expresión de victoria se quedo en su lugar. Miro a James y este observo que un plan se creaba rápidamente dentro de su cabeza. Lo veía en sus ojos. Poco a poco una gran sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en el rostro de su amigo.

-caramba, cornamenta, si pudiera te cogería ahorita mismo.

- lo lamento, pero si hacer eso terminaras perdidamente enamorado de mi.-Sirius sonrió de manera cómplice, James lo secundo confundido.

-te lo agradezco güey. Si necesitas o quieres una cita, no dudes en pedírmela. Tal vez llegues a ser tan guay como yo.

-pero yo no hice…-Sirius había salido de la habitación rápidamente y con una sonrisa de satisfacción bien formada. James parpadeo incrédulo varias veces. Había momentos en los que Sirius era realmente impredecible.

Volvió a abrir el pedazo de pergamino arrugado, lo aliso y se dio tiempo para leerlo.

Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse. Ahí estaba de nuevo, jadeando y con una incomodidad debajo del estomago. No podía creer que el, el famoso James Potter, estuviera en ese estado por la carta de una persona cuyo rostro no conocía. Ni con Lily le pasaba eso. Aunque, se podría decir, que Lily ya no le gustaba. Solo aparentaba para molestar a quejicus. Era divertido hacerlo y Lily lo sabía. El no se lo había dicho, pero la chica era lista.

Lentamente, su mano comenzó a deslizarse pro su cuerpo y se detuvo en su parte baja. Miles de pensamientos pasaron por su mente en ese momento. Pendo en dejarlo, dejar de mover la mano, dejar de sentir esa incontenible sensación de deseo, pero no pudo. Imaginaba. Se imaginaba que alguien más lo tocaba. Que alguien más jugaba con su miembro de arriba abajo. Que alguien más lo masajeaba cerca de la entrada del culo. Imaginaba que susurraban su nombre. "_James_" decía una voz conocida y unos ojos negro penetrantes lo miraban.

-James-susurraba en su oreja.

Se sentía cerca del orgasmo; solo un poco mas de concentración y reconocería el rostro de la persona que le daba ese placer. Sentía en la mano las pequeñas gotas de semen que salían de su miembro. Solo un poco mas… esos ojos lo volvían loco; los conocía. Los veía todos los días.

-Potter- abrió los ojos de golpe en cuanto sintió el orgasmo. Un gemido se quedo ahogado en su garganta y su mano se cerro, sintiendo la viscosidad entre sus dedos.

Se removió en la cama y, tratando de no ensuciar nada, se acerco a la mesita en la que se encontraba su varita y, mientras pronunciaba el conjuro limpiador en voz baja, el recuerdo lo volvió a asaltar.

¿Por qué, entre tantas personas, tenia que ser el? ¿Por qué un chico? En realidad, eso era lo de menos. Lo importante era que era el. El chico que se pasa toda su tarde con la cara pegada a los libros, revolviendo su caldero constantemente, repasando todos los hechizos de las artes obscuras. El chico que su expresión es siempre de odio y desprecio, pera esta vez no. En su mente (y aun no podía creerlo) su expresión era de lujuria. Sus ojos penetrantes lo atravesaron, lo dejaron indefenso. Quería más. Su respiración se volvió a agitar y tanteo para buscar la carta entre las sabanas. La observo por un rato. Lo que mas quería en ese momento era hablar con el o ella y olvidar y sacar el rostro de Severus Snape de su mente.


	2. Chapter 2

El sol iluminaba los pasillos casi desiertos del castillo. Unos pasos sordos hacían eco en las escaleras de mármol. Lentamente, le bullicio se hiso presente.

-¡lunático!- oyó como lo nombraban por su apodo. Se detuvo y suspiro. Un chico demasiado alto, con espalda ancha y cuerpo ligeramente fornido, de cabello largo hasta los hombros ondulado ligeramente de color negro azabache, ojos grises penetrantes y una ligera sonrisa. Se acercaba corriendo hacia el blandiendo un papel en la mano.

-¿Qué pasa?

-ya lo tengo- respondió entre ligeros jadeos- todos los pasadizos secretos y como entrar a ellos. Hice un bosquejo. Mira- Remus tomo el pergamino doblado y le hecho una ojeada. Una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-muy bien. Solo falta Peter y el mapa estará listo en un par de días-guardo el pergamino dentro de la túnica y siguió caminando. Sirius tomo su mochila, que se encontraba en el suelo, y lo siguió.

Se encontraban a unos pasos del Gran Comedor cuando un pequeño grupo de chicas salió de el. Remus se sintió ruborizar cuando una de las chicas del grupo se le acerco.

-hola Remus-lo saludo batiendo sus largas pestañas. Se trataba de Viktorique Harrinson, una chica de Ravenclaw que se le había declarado el día anterior. Sintió como Sirius se tensaba a su lado mientras el comenzaba a respirar con dificultad.

-hola…Viktorique- su voz sonó apagada. Remus era, sin necesidad de pensarlo dos veces, el mas sereno de sus amigos. Si se necesita encubrir a alguien o decir una mentira que sonara convincente, se podía contar con Remus. Siempre manteniendo la compostura. Siempre mientras no se tratara de chicas.

-Remus, vamos-Sirius lo tomo del hombro y lo empujo ligeramente para que siguiera caminando.

-hola Black- Viktorique miro intensamente a Sirius y Remus noto como este la miraba con desdén -¿te has levantado de malas esta mañana?- Sirius levanto una ceja. Remus miro a uno y después a otro. Como era bien sabido en Hogwarts , Sirius Black andaba de falda en falda. Todas las noches se acostaba con una chica y despertaba en la cama de otra. Muchas, o mejor dicho mas de la mitad del colegio, suspiraban por el. Solo había un pequeño grupo de chicas, de las cuales Remus solo conocía dos, que ignoraban e incluso molestaba la presencia de Sirius. Viktorique era una de ellas y eso se debía a que, el año pasado, Sirius se la quiso tirar también, pero Viktorique, fiel a sus sentimientos por Remus, lo detuvo; y no digamos que Black regresó a la sala común de Gryffindor con un gran morete en la cara. Desde ese entonces, Sirius y Viktorique no se dirigían palabra y se desagradaban mutuamente. Remus lo había olvidado por completo.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia, Harrinson- Viktorique frunció el ceño. Entraron al gran comedor.

-¿Acaso te gusta esa?- se sentaron en uno de los bancos de la mesa de Gryffindor y Remus se acerco un tazón lleno de avena.

-no me desagrada. Y se llama Viktorique.

-no le voy a decir por su nombre. ¡Es una salvaje!- Remus lo miro enojado.

-Viktorique es muy amable. Solo por que no quiso que te la tirases, te cae mal.

-eso no tiene nada que ver. ¿Acaso no oyes lo que dicen los chicos de Ravenclaw sobre ella? ¡La odian! Ella es amable solo contigo por que le gustas- Remus dejo su jugo de calabaza y se levanto del banco. Miro a Sirius disgustado.

-ella es una de las pocas mujeres decentes que quedan en este colegio-acerco su rostro al de Sirius- por eso no se revolcó con un idiota como tu- salió a paso rápido. No le gustaba enojarse con Sirius, pero había ocasiones en las que era imposible no hacerlo. Acaso ¿odiaba tanto a Viktorique? Por Merlín, ¿de que se preocupaba? Era Sirius. El odia a medio mundo. No era nuevo que también odiara a Viktorique. Además, según el, tenia razones para hacerlo.

-¡fíjate por donde caminas!- Remus estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dijo por donde caminaba. Si no hubiera sido por el chico que lo tomo por el brazo, su cara habría terminado estampada en los escalones de la escalera. Noto como sus libros se salían de su mochila y se esparcían por el suelo-¿estas bien?

-si…eso creo-Remus se incorporo, con ayuda del chico, y levanto la vista. Se trataba de alguien de sexto o séptimo. Era mucho mas alto que el y se le marcaban los músculos de los brazos aunque era delgado. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una pequeña cola de caballo y era de un amarillo obscuro, unos mechones le colgaban en la cara. Sus ojos, de un color avellana brillante, lo miraron un poco preocupado.

-¿en serio?- comenzó a recoger los libros y Remus lo imito.

-gracias- respondió en cuanto el chico misterioso le regreso su mochila con los libros dentro.

-deberías de prestar atención cuando camines. La próxima vez podría encontrar tu rostro en la cera-Remus esbozo una ligera sonrisa.

-lo tendré en cuenta…¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó en cuanto el chico se marchaba. Este se detuvo y volteo a verlo.

-Mason Knight. Hufflepuff.-Remus lo observo marcharse.

-entonces ¿te has enojado con Sirius por que insulto a Harrinson?- James miró sorprendido a su amigo. Este negó con la cabeza. No respondió. Caminaron en silencio hasta el aula de pociones. Para el, era difícil creer que Remus y Sirius se habían peleado y, cuando decía difícil de creer, se refería a que eso pasaba casi todos los días y era mas común que ver a Peter junto a una chica

Entraron al salón. Estaba casi vacio. Solo se encontraba un estudiante hasta adelante de la mazmorra, sentado en una de las mesas más cercanas al escritorio del profesor. Estaba encorvado con la cara metida en un libro. James reconoció el cabello negro y largo.

-Remus, ¿no te parece que algo apesta?- Remus lo miro frunciendo el ceño y se sentó en su habitual mesa. James sonrió ampliamente. Caminó hasta donde se encontraba el chico y se puso enfrente de el, quitándole el libro de las manos.

-¿Qué quieres?- su tono destilaba odio. James sonrió más. Observo la portada del libro.

-vaya, no sabia que te gustaba la poesía, Quejicus- Snape apretó la mandibula y levanto la vista para verlo. James lo miro a los ojos.

-y yo no sabia que alguien como tú sabía lo que la palabra "poesía" significa- James levantó una ceja y observo con detenimiento la pagina que estaba leyendo Snape antes de que le hubiera quitado el libro. Un brillo travieso apareció en sus ojos.

-"_oh, la luz que ilumina su rostro es la mejor luz que podría haber nunca_-recitó james. Snape apretó lo puños- _sus ojos brillan y sus labios resaltan. Un deseo incontenido me obliga a…_

-¡cállate!- James se hiso para atrás en el momento exacto para que la mano de Snape no le arrebatara el libro.

-"_correr hacia el y besarlo apasionadamente, rodear su cuello con mis brazos y…"_

-¡he dicho que te calles!- Snape se había levantado de su silla mientras se abalanzaba hacia el. James lo esquivo fácilmente.

-_que los suyos me tomen delicadamente por la cintura. Oh, esa luz que lo ilumina debe de tener una sustancia maldita, ¿o será que mi amor ya me domina?_

-te…mataré… Potter… ¡lo juro!- los alumnos que habían ingresado silenciosamente al aula, se reían a carcajadas. Solo algunos de Slytherin y Remus no lo hacían.

Un rojo brillante comenzó a subir por las opacas mejillas de Snape. El sabia lo ridículo que se veía tratando de quitarle su libro a Potter y las carcajadas de los demás se lo habían confirmado.

-no lo puedo creer Snape, ¿acaso eres gay?- James soltó una carcajada humillante.- ese libro relata amor hacia un chico, ¡Ja! Siempre supe que eras un marica- las carcajadas aumentaron en cuanto Snape tropezó y cayó. James le lanzó su libro y se agacho para quedar a su altura- pobre de ese chico…

-¡Potter!- una voz femenina había hecho que las carcajadas se apagaran. James miro hacia la puerta y sus ojos se encontraron con unos verdes brillantes crispados por la furia- ¿Qué haces?

-solo me divertía un poco, Evans. Nada del otro mundo- los labios de Lily se convirtieron en una línea recta demasiado apretada.

-¿divertir?-dijo furiosa- ¿Qué clase de diversión es esta?-James se levantó.

-tu sabes, la diversión en la que…

-¡20 puntos menos para Gryffindor!-un murmullo de disgusto se escucho por parte de los Gryffindors.

-oh, vamos Lily. Fue divertido. Además, nadie ha salido herido- Lily caminó hasta el centro del aula y habló dirigiéndose a todos.

-el profesor Slughorn ha informado que se encuentra indispuesto para dar la clase. Asi que todos regresen a su respectiva sala común. ¡Rápido!- lentamente, la mazmorra comenzó a vaciarse.

-¿estas bien, Severus?-Lily se había acercado a Snape en cuanto solo quedaron unos pocos. James lo miro.

-déjame- no supo por que. Ni tampoco quiso averiguarlo, pero james no pudo creer que hubiera sentido eso en cuanto lo vio. Salió del aula confuso e incluso, solo un poco, irritado.

-¿no hay clase?- Sirius se acercó a ellos. Jadeaba ligeramente y no le sorprendería saber que había estado besuqueándose con una chica.

-no.

-casi me mato para llegar a tiempo… entonces ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Nos vamos a Hogsmeade?- nadie respondió. James no tiene ganas de ir y Remus insiste en que tiene que terminar sus deberes de Runas Antiguas.

Todos se dirigen a la sala común, Sirius ladra enojado y decide ir a la cocina para robar algo de comida; Remus se queda en la biblioteca lo que resta de la hora y James vaga por los pasillos con la mente revuelta. Se siente confuso y, por primera vez en su vida, con ganas de disculparse con Snape.

De repente y para su sorpresa, se le vino a la mente una idea loca e idiota. "_no puede ser…"_ Piensa. _"Es imposible."_ Razona. _"una locura."_ Sentencia. Pero, algo dentro de el, por alguna extraña razón sentía que podía ser. Severus Snape escribiendo ese tipo de cosas… "_si claro y Sirius esta enamorado de Remus."_ Eso lo tranquilizó un poco hasta que escucho unos pasos detrás de el. No se había dado cuenta en donde estaba y se sorprendió al ver que se encontraba cerca del baño de mujeres del tercer piso.

La persona que iba detrás de el lo adelanto.

-¡Evans!- ella apresura el paso-¡Lily!- se sitúa a su lado y la toma del brazo. Un suspiro largo de irritación y una voz que destilaba odio.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter?

Ignora la hostilidad.

-sabes si…- se detiene. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Acaso, ¿iba a preguntar por el? ¿Por qué? _"tranquilízate James"_ pero no lo hiso. Su respiración se comenzó a acelerar e hiso todo lo posible para disimularlo. Lily lo miro enojada y le dijo que tenía prisa. Pero, cuando trato de hablar, sintió como si hubiera corrido un maratón de 100m.

-¿sabes si tenemos deberes de Transformaciones?- en ese momento James agradeció que Lily fuera prefecta, por que asi no podría lanzarle una maldición que lo hiciera callar.

- si en lugar de haberte ido a drogar con tu amiguito Black al invernadero hubieras ido a la clase de Transformaciones sabrías los deberes que tenemos que tenemos que hacer. Ahora ve y quítale el tiempo a tu amiguito y no a mí- y dejando a un James sorprendido, Lily se marchó.

James continúo con su marcha. El silencio comenzaba a martillarle los odios e hiso un esfuerzo sobre humano para dejar de pensar en Snape y su estúpida expresión lastimera.

La hora pasó y James se dirigió a su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y recordó que esa clase la compartía con Slytherin en cuanto vio una cabellera negra y brillosa a la distancia. Los alumnos todavía no salían del aula y, pensó James, tal vez Snape no tenia nada mejor que hacer al igual que el.

Dejó su mochila en frente de la puerta y se recargó en la pared con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la túnica. Miro de reojo a Snape. Este miraba su reloj desesperado y estaba levemente recargado en la pared con su maletín negro, un poco desgastado, enfrente de el.

La campana sonó y se escuchó el sonido de las sillas al arrastrarse. James tomó su mochila y, cuando se disponía a entrar, la puerta se abrió de golpe, golpeándolo en la cara. Antes de caer se tomo de algo y sus gafas se partieron a la mitad.

-¿estas bien?- escuchaba mucho alboroto y murmullos a su alrededor. Su cabeza le dolía tanto que sentía que le hiba a explotar y algo pesado encima de el le quitaba el aire.

-caramba, cornamenta, ya suéltalo- la voz de Sirius hiso que James hiciera un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos. Como era obvio no veía nada y lo poco que lograba distinguir daba vueltas. Trato de mover su cuerpo pero lo tenía entumido, en especial los brazos y algo le cosquilleaba en la barbilla.

-James, suéltalo- esta vez fue Remus. No sabia a que se refería hasta que bajó la mirada y vio algo negro que estaba encima de el y que sus borrosos brazos sostenían con fuerza. La cosa negra se movió y emitió algo parecido a un gruñido. Y, entonces, supo que era.

Aun con la cabeza estallándole de dolor, la vista borrosa y todo el cuerpo agarrotado, trato de incorporarse. Abrió los brazos con dificultado y los dejo caer a lado de su cuerpo. Se sentó con parsimonia y una mancha borrosa hiso lo mismo enfrente de el. Instintivamente se llevó la mano a la frente.

Alrededor de el había mucha gente, todos borrosos claro, pero había tres figuras, dos alta y una pequeña (la persona que estaba sentada enfrente de el) que logró reconocer.

Una de las figuras altas se agachó y recogió algo.

-_¡reparo!_- la mancha borrosa que era Remus se acerco a el con algo en las manos y, de repente, el mundo se volvió nítido en cuanto el puso las gafas. Remus se separó y pudo ver al chico que se encontraba sentado enfrente de el, tallándose el brazo derecho.

Siempre lo supo. Remus siempre supo que Sirius era muy berrinchudo y que se tenia que hacer lo que el decía, por que si no alguien pagaba las consecuencias. Eso lo supo en tercero, cuando a los alumnos se les permitía ir a Hogsmeade; su madre no le había firmado el permiso ya que el se había peleado con ella y, cuando el día llegó, James dijo que todos se quedaban, que no valía la pena ir sin el. Sirius insistió en que se fueran, pero nadie lo hiso y el se enojó. Toda su furia fue descargada en Severus Snape, que tampoco iba al pueblo. El pobre terminó mojado, con la ropa chamuscada y colgado de un árbol por medio de sus calzoncillos.

Ese día lo volvió a confirmar.

-¡dime que es!- se dirigían a la ultima clase y Remus tenia un papel en la mano que Sirius quería leer.

-no te diré nada-doblaron una esquina y Sirius lo tomo del brazo. Forcejearon un poco, Sirius tomó el papel y salió corriendo por el pasillo con un: "¡alcánzame lunático!". Remus suspiró, se acomodó la mochila y siguió caminando lentamente.

Apenas había entrado al salón y algo lo detuvo golpeándolo en el pecho.

-¿en serio Lupin?- encogió los hombros- un admirador secreto… ¿enserio? –Remus hiso a un lado a Sirius y se dirigió a su lugar- ¿Por qué?

-no se Sirius. Supéralo, ¿vale?- Remus miro a su amigo y este sonrió burlonamente.

-algo como esto no se puede superar asi de fácil.- negó con la cabeza.- primero esa Ravenclaw y ahora un admirado secreto. Lunático, te has vuelto todo un Casanova. – Sirius rió y Remus se sentó, sacó sus libros y espero a que los demás llegarán, ignorando a Sirius que en ese momento ya estaba sentado junto a el, murmurando lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara que era imposible.

-que tu seas un Black no significa que puedas ser el único que tenga admiradores secretos- explotó Remus. Todo ese asunto del admirador secreto ya lo tenía harto y eso que la carta la había encontrado una hora atrás. Para su desgracia, Sirius rió más alto.

-no me digas que estabas celoso de mi por que desde que llegue a Hogwarts he recibido cartas de admiradores secretos.-Remus levantó una ceja.

-piensa lo que quieras Black. Solo no hables de ello.- Sirius miro expectante a Remus, como si esperara una respuesta muy valiosa. Este lo miro irritado.- ¿Qué?

-¿y bien? ¿Qué piensas acerca de esto?- Remus recargo su mejilla sobre su mano y observo por la pequeña ventana, que se encontraba del otros lado del salón, como las nubes se movían perezosamente por el cielo.

-no me gusta.

-¿Qué?

-este tipo de cosas se me hacen muy infantiles- se detuvo por un momento y prosiguió- admiradores secretos. Si le gusto a alguien preferiría que me lo dijera de frente y no por un papel- sin darse cuenta, la ligera sonrisa de Sirius se desinflo.

-entonces… ¿te quedarías con era Ravenclaw?

-no se trata de si me quedo con Viktorique o no; simplemente esas cosas no me gustan. Puede que en verdad le guste a alguien o puede que sea una broma. No hay nada mas fácil como declarártele de frente a la persona que te gusta- hubo un corto silencio interrumpido solo por el ruido de los demás estudiantes que recién llegaban.

-¿es posible que llegues a enamorarte de alguien por este medio?- presunto blandiendo la carta. Remus frunció el ceño y se la arrebató de las manos.

-eso, querido amigo, no te incumbe- si, Remus siempre lo supo. Sirius era un total berrinchudo mal criado.

Sin darse cuenta, Remus metió cuidadosamente la carta en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. Esperando a que la clase terminara para volver a leerla.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, aquí dejo este capitulo para que mis amigos de "los malos fics y sus autores" puedan leerlos y darse un festín con el. Aun asi, gracias por sus diferentes puntos de vista y acepto que mi fic es muy malo pero, vamos, solo lo hago por ocio y para perder clases; asi que no se esponjen tanto, su hígado se los agradeceráJ. Me gustaría añadir que no estoy publicando un libro (ya quisiera) y que esto es... pues un intento de historia mal hecha sacada de mi desastrosa mente, no soy perfecta (but i continue learning) y tampoco soy la próxima J.K Rowling (solo en mis sueños) asi que no veo por que tanto alboroto con lo de la ortografía y la narración. Si ya se que son errores garrafales (y que me quieren linchar y mandar a la hoguera), también se que estoy publicando un fic en una pagina que la ven millones de personas pero lo que cuenta es la historia y lo interesante que esta (aunque mi fic no tiene ninguna de las dos cosas) pero alguna vez en su vida, ustedes tuvieron errores ortográficos y de narración también; y si les gusta escribir, como a mi, supongo que sabrán que se siente un poco feo que digan eso sobre una historia que hayan inventado, pero eso nos vuelve mas fuertes. Si J.K. Rowling se hubiera rendido la primera vez que rechazaron su historia, no existiría Harry Potter.

Asi que seguirán viendo más capítulos publicados y me gustaría seguir viendo el festín que se dan con ellos. Supongo que ustedes son mayores que yo y por eso tomare sus críticas con sabiduría por que, también supongo, que deben ser expertos en el tema de la gramática del español.

Un saludo y espero leerlos pronto en el foro.

Atentamente: Kennistar.

(PD: si la historia esta muy mamona y cursi es por que soy una chica super forever alone que solo quiere un poco de amor, pero como soy muy rara nadie me quiere y por eso plasmo todo lo cursi que quiero sacar en el papel)

(PD de la PD: no se como separar un parrafo del otro pero que la distancia sea considerada, por ejemplo cuando ustedes dicen que no tiene coherencia la historia por que estan en un lugar hablando lily y snape y luego salen remus y sirius, es por que tiene que haber un espacio en blanco, pero por mas que edito y edito ese maldito espacio, no sale! y no se que hacer! si saben díganme, por favor, gracias)

_"¿estas seguro de esto? No creo que sea una buena idea… y ¿si alguien mas lee la carta?"_

**"hay que intentarlo. Yo cuidare tu carta y nadie mas la leerá, ¿vale?** "

_"esta bien, pero… ¿Cómo empezamos? ¿Has hecho esto antes?"_

**"no. Esta es la primera vez que lo hago…y… ¿si empezamos con un beso?"**

_"¿empezar? Prefiero hablar sobre lo que siento… es la primera vez que hago algo esto, asi que… lamento si te hago desesperar, pero… cada vez que veo una de tus cartas, desde que empezamos con esto, siento la horrible necesidad de tocarme. Tocar mi cuerpo, que arde como si estuviera en llamas. Es la primera vez que me toco; es la primera vez que, lentamente, deslizo mi mano por debajo del pantalón, abriendo los botones y bajando el cierre con manos temblorosas. Es la primera vez que siente mi miembro palpitar de esa manera por la carta de una persona cuyo rostro desconozco._

_Mientras siento como mi mano se mueve, de manera inexperta, de arriba hacia abajo, imagino tu rostro: como podría ser, imagino que son tus manos las que me tocan, las que hacer que esos ligeros gemidos salgan de mi boca._

_Me imagino tu voz. Imagino que dice mi nombre. Dice frases obscenas como: "estas mojado" o "llevas pensando en mí un par de segundos y ya quieres correrte"._

_Siento como tu lengua recorre mi oreja mientras tus dedos se acercan lentamente a mi culo. Tu mano no deja de moverse y, sin darme cuenta, ya me he corrido en un ahogado gemido de placer._

_Es la primera vez que hago este tipo de cosas…y aunque soy el tipo de persona que no hace estas obscenidades, tu me ínsitas a hacerlas…"_

Se sorprendió a si mismo cuando sintió como su mano se llenaba de su semen caliente, salpicando un poco su vientres. La carta se encontraba arrugada en la su otra mano.

Era la tercera vez que la leía y pasaba lo mismo. Pero, por más que lo intentara, no podía sacarse el rostro de Severus Snape de la cabeza.

_"Maldito seas Quejicus"._

Eran las tres de la madrugada y James Potter seguía, después de varios orgasmos silenciosos, pensando en el momento en que se cayó y jalo a Snape consigo. Al principio, trato de convencerse que fue lo primero que vio para sostenerse y evitar caerse. Pero, después de pensarlo a fondo, se dio cuenta que no vio nada y su instinto lo hiso todo…pero ¿Por qué el?

_"por que era le único idiota que había en ese momento"_

¿Cómo no se había fijado en eso antes? Era obvio que por eso lo había jalado a el. Si Sirius hubiera estado ahí, lo hubiera jalado. Si, eso debía ser.

Más tranquilo y bastante cansado, James Potter (ya limpio y con la carta guardada en una caja sellada dentro del cajón de su mesita de noche) se acomodó y cerró los ojos, listo para dormirse.

_"pero, ¿Por qué te avergonzaste cuando te diste cuenta que no querías soltarlo? Además, tu nunca te has tomado de nadie cuando te vas a caer."_

James Potter se durmió sin haber llegado a asimilar esas opciones.

-¡estas enamorado, Sev!

-¡no!

-¡claro que si!- Lily sonrió- ¡no puedo creerlo!

-mira, Lily- Severus sujetó con mas fuerza el libro que llevaba en la mano y apresuro el paso- no estoy enamorado de nadie y menos de una persona cuya identidad desconozco. Hice esas…. Cosas solo para seguirle la corriente…

-si, claro

-el amor es una tontería y no tengo tiempo para pensar en cosas como esas- Lily dio un pequeño brinquito de emoción y Severus la miro disgustado. _"eso me gano por contarle todo lo que hago"_ pensó.

Era uno de esos hermosos viernes de otoño que, si salías por un par de segundos, terminabas mojado hasta los huesos. En el castillo se podía sentir una ligera atmósfera de emoción, ya que al día siguiente seria la primera excursión a Hogsmeade del año.

-oh, vamos Sev. Tienes el permiso, ¿Por qué no vas?- Lily y Severus ya habían llegado a la biblioteca y se encontraban en una de las mesas mas alejadas. Severus hacia todo lo posible por evitar mirar a su amiga, ya que esta había puesto su expresión "consigo todo lo que quiero" y, según el, siempre funcionaba.

-ya puede dejar de batir tus pestañas, no iré a ningún lado- aunque Severus no levanto la vista de la redacción que tenia enfrente, pudo sentir le puchero que hiso su amiga.

Se hiso un largo silencio en el cual solo se oía el rasgar de la pluma sobre el pergamino. Lily abrió la boca varias veces para tratar de convencer a su amigo, pero este se la cerraba con un "no, Lily"

-sabes…

-no, Lily

-¡tan siquiera déjame terminar!- exclamo la chica. Ya era tarde y sus redacciones estaban casi listas. Severus suspiro, dejo _defensa y otras cosas_ y miro a su amiga esperando a que hablara- bueno, estaba pensando que… tu "amigo" de las cartas esta en Hogwarts, ¿no?- Severus se encogió de hombros.

- no se, nunca hablamos de eso

- si, ya se que solo hablan de sexo- Lily omitió una sonrisa burlona cuando su amigo la miro irónico.-pero, supongo, que, por lo que me dices, esta en Hogwarts, ¿no?

-Lily, no se. ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?- Severus se levantó de la silla y comenzó a recoger sus libros. Lily lo observo por un rato.

-podrías decirle que se vieran en Hogsmeade- Lily titubeo un poco.- como… como una cita o algo parecido.- Severus no levantó la cabeza de lo que estaba haciendo. Fue hasta que terminó de poner el último libro en su estante correcto que respondió.

-lo haría si tuviera algún tipo de relación mas haya que solo remitente y destinatario. Aun asi, no iré a Hogsmeade.- Lily apretó los labios y lo miro enojada. Severus tomó su desgastado maletín y lo cerró evitando el contacto visual con su amiga.- espero y te diviertas.

-¿No me vas a acompañar a la puerta?

- lo siento, pero aprovechare para dormir un poco más- Lily sonrió.- ¡deja de sonreír! ¡No me dormiré tarde por hablarle! Adiós.- el sonido de roce que hiso la túnica de Severus cuando se volteo con brusquedad, logro esconder las ligeras risitas que soltó Lily.

Severus mentía; por que es anoche se durmió mucho mas tarde que otras esperando su respuesta y, aun asi, acompañó a Lily hasta la puerta, aunque esta no lo supo.

-¿y bien?

_"solo ignóralo"_

-¿has cambiado de idea?

_"es Sirius, pronto se aburrirá y se ira"_

-Lunático, ¡responde!- Sirius lo miro con esos ojos que traspasaban cualquier muro que se les pusiera enfrente. Lentamente y admitiendo la derrota, Remus levantó los ojos de su libro.- sabes que estoy perdiendo una tarde para besar chicas contigo, ¿verdad?

-mentira. Estas con Remus por que las chicas se dieron cuanta que estas mas usado que un público- Remus escondió su sonrisa con el libro que tenia en la mano y agradeció a James.

-pensé que estabas lamiéndole el piso a Evans, Potter- Sirius levantó una ceja entre divertido y molestó.

-Nah, que va.- James se acercaba a ellos con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa picara en el rostro.- pensé que si iba a lamer porquerías mejor venia al colegio y te lamia la polla.

-la cual no te cabria en la boca por que es demasiado grande.

-¿te he dicho que los Potter somos de boca pequeña?

-te gano, Canuto.-sentencio Remus divertido. Sirius se pasó una mano por el cabello y entre cerro los ojos.

- solo por esta vez, tu ganas Potter- James tomó una butaca y la arrastro hacia donde estaban sentados Sirius y Remus. Sirius no le quito el ojo de encima.

-ya se que soy irresistible, Black; pero, hombre, una foto dura mas.

-no te emociones mucho Potter. Solo me estoy fijando en lo idiota que eres.

- y en lo pequeña que es tu polla.

-¿quieres dejar de recordarme que tu polla es mas grande que la mía por un centímetro? ¡Estábamos en segundo!

-¿saben? Es imposible leer cuando ustedes hablan sobre pollas.

-¿Qué acaso ya se te antojó una, Lupin?- James rió a carcajada limpia.

-¿no es ese tu caso, Black?- Remus se levantó de la mullida butaca y se dirigió al hueco en la pared por el que estaban pasando unos de tercero.

-¿Qué? No, ¡espera! ¡No huyas! ¡Aun no me dices nada!- Sirius se levantó también y fue tras Remus.

-¡si, déjame solo, no hay pedo!- oyó que decía James en cuanto lo vio salir.

Llegó junto a Remus en un par de zancadas. Este frunció un poco el ceño.

-¿ya me vas a decir?

-no, Sirius. No te diré nada. Déjame en paz.- Sirius sonrió. Remus reconoció esa sonrisa como: "la sonrisa de acepto el reto" y siguió insistiéndole hasta que llegó a la biblioteca.

-vamos, ¿no te ha llegado otra carta?

-¿a ti que te importa si ya me llegó otra carta? ¿Que, acaso, son para ti?

-no, pero me interesa saber. Es inusual que esto te pase a ti. Normalmente siempre soy yo el que tiene cartas- se sentaron en una de las mesas mas cercanas a la entrada. Remus abrió su libro y siguió con su lectura. Al cabo de un rato lo cerró y se paró por otro. Sirius lo siguió con la mirada.

-¡hey! Eres el chico de pies izquierdo, ¿no?- un chico alto, con una coleta pequeña y ojos brillantes, se acerco a Remus en cuanto lo vio. Este saco el libro que había tomado de la estantería y sonrió ligeramente- Lupin, Remus Lupin ¿no? El prefecto de Gryffindor.

-asi es. Me sorprende que lo sepas- Knight sonrió ampliamente, pero luego su sonrisa se achico y su mirada se poso en algo que había aparecido detrás de Remus.

-que extraño que estés aquí, kinght. Pensé que estabas en Hogsmeade haciendo tu trabajo- Remus ni se sorprendió en absoluto. Después de todo, Sirius andaba muy extraño últimamente.

Knight carraspeo incómodo.

-pues… decidí descansar hoy.- hubo un largo e incómodo silencio en el que knight miraba a Remus y Sirius lo miraban receloso.

-¿trabajas?-preguntó Remus, tratando de sacar un tema de conversación.

-si, pero… creo que voy a dejarlo pro un tiempo.- paso los dedos por su cabello y volvió a sonreír. Sirius bufó con sarcasmo. Knight lo ignoró.-sabes, me gustaría invitarte a las Tres escobas…

-lo siento, pero tenemos que estudiar.- Remus miró a Sirius sorprendido. Normalmente, el no era asi. Es mas, ni siquiera se preocupaba por saber con quien hablaba o con quien compartía libros en la biblioteca. Sirius siempre estaba pensando en como ligarse a la chica en la que había puesto el ojo, y solamente se preocupaba con quienes estaba Remus cuando era luna llena o no tenia nada que hacer.

-¿estudiar…?- cuestionó Remus un tanto confundido.

-oh, entonces… que lastima. Ya será… en otra ocasión.- Knight lo miró de una manera que Remus no supo descifrar.

-fue un gusto verte de nuevo, Knight

-Mason. Dime Mason. E igualmente Remus. Nos vemos luego- y con una seca inclinación de cabeza se despidió de Sirius. Lo observaron alejarse en silencio y, cuando desapareció de su vista, Sirius explotó, literalmente.

-si sabes quien es el, ¿verdad?- Remus se dirigió a la mesa que habían ocupado con un par de libros en las manos.

-pues solo se su nombre y que es de Hufflepuff. Nada del otro mundo.- Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-¿hace cuanto que lo conoces?-Remus dejó los libros en la mesa y se sentó con aspecto de cansancio.

-supongo que desde hace dos días. Acaso ¿ese es un tipo de interrogatorio?- Sirius se sentó enfrente de el y sus ojos grises brillaron. Remus observo el aristocrático rostro de su amigo y se fijo en el brillo que desprendía su sedoso cabello negro.

-mira, Remus. Ese chico es el más solicitado por los gays del colegio.-Remus siguió observando a su amigo sin comprender.- ¿comprendes? Es una especio de Gigoló para hombres y…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Remus sin inmutarse.

-cuando andas en el mundo bajo de Hogwarts te enteras de muchas cosas.

-ok, ¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-Sirius movió la cabeza impaciente.

-¡Knight estaba flirteando contigo!-Remus no dijo nada y opto por seguir mirando a su amigo- se que soy sexy, pero deja de mirarme y piensa por un momento…

- es lo mas ridículo que he escuchado. Primero Viktorique y ahora esto. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué James también flirtea conmigo? ¿Snape, acaso? Andas muy raro Sirius-Remus tomó el libro que tenia mas cerca, lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo. Sirius se lo quitó y lo cerró con un golpe violento.

-te lo digo enserio. Esas técnicas yo las uso cuando flirteo con chicas. Pasarse la mano por el cabello y sonreír, invitarte a tomar algo, la mirada de depredador…

-claro

-¡su expresión corporal decía: "¡quiero llevarte a la cama!"!

-como digas, Canuto- Remus opto por tomar su libro de nuevo, pero Sirius lo apartó rápidamente.

-lo digo enserio, Lupin.- Remus suspiro cansado.

-mira, hace dos días que conocí al tipo, fue muy amable conmigo y evitó que mi cara quedara estampada en la escalera. Y, aunque fuera un gigoló o lo que sea, es imposible que quiera llevarme a la cama. En todo caso, ese serias tu- se quedaron mirando a los ojos por un tiempo. Remus extendió la mano y Sirius la miro enojado.

-has lo que quieras- Sirius depositó el libro en la mano extendida de Remus con un poco de fuerza mas de lo necesario- pero cuando vengas lloriqueando con el culo roto, no me pidas que vaya a partirle su estúpida cara de porcelana a ese idiota por que no lo haré- se recargó en la silla, puso sus pies sobre la mesa, cruzó sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza, cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. Remus pensó que Sirius se comportaba como un niño mimado que hace un berrinche y sonrió ante esa idea.

Comenzó a leer su libro de nuevo, pero una idea lo asaltó. ¿Y si su admirador secreto era Mason? _"no eso es imposible. Una locura. Una estupidez. Una locuraestupidez."_ Además, lo del admirador secreto no era mas que un juego _"si, eso es._" Un juego estúpido que tenía guardado debajo de la almohada y hacia todo lo posible por que sus amigos no se acercaran a ella.

_"si fuera un juego estúpido y sin importancia no te aferrarías tanto a ello."_ Negó con la cabeza y trato de leer._ "te gusta, Remus. Que alguien te envié cartas diciendo cosas que jamás te habían dicho. Te gusta pensar que alguien más no puede resistirse a ti. Apenas llevas dos cartas y te sentiste emocionar cuando viste la segunda dentro de tu libro favorito. Y ansias la tercera, la esperas, la anhelas" __**"¡Cállate, cállate, cállate, Cállate!"**_ Tenía razón. Esa vocecilla tenía razón. Era la primera vez que algo asi le pasaba y, aunque sabia que se podría tratar de una broma, no dejaba de emocionarse cuando volvía a leer las cartas. "Atentamente: tu admirador secreto" decía la firma. Trato de imaginarse quien podría ser y casi se le sale el corazón cuando se dio cuenta que su admirador secreto utilizaba el termino masculino cuando hablaba de el mismo.

Sirius le había dicho que Mason era gay. Su primera carta la había encontrado dentro de su libro de pociones. El mismo día que conoció a Mason…

-oye, Lunático. No es que me fije mucho en lo que haces, pero llevas veinte minutos en la misma página.

-Sirius, creo que es hora de hacer algo respecto al admirador secreto- a su lado y sin que Remus se diera cuenta, Sirius sonrió y se estiro en su silla.


End file.
